


Cover - Small Wire

by fideliant



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fideliant/pseuds/fideliant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/409684">Small Wire</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover - Small Wire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rollsofrice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollsofrice/gifts).



> Much thanks to [blanketforyourshock](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blanketforyourshock), who does a killer fake book cover tutorial.


End file.
